Prank Wars
by poetic heart 75
Summary: What happens when the Divas of Destruction get into a Prank War with The Shield? We'll see who comes out on top.
1. Chapter 1

The Prank War

It all started with a random black lace teddy and black lace thong strategically placed in Dean Ambrose locker. Jessica and Roxy had overheard a conversation between Dean and his girlfriend Kensie about how much he had loved the smell of her perfume. So, Jessica decided it would be hilarious if they bought this nightie at Victoria Secret and just randomly placed it in Dean's locker. Just to see what the reaction would be when he pulled it out in front of damn near everyone in there. She made sure Kensie was out of town working at the time so it didn't cause a big huge fight with her.

She made sure it was well sprayed so it would make the whole locker room smell like perfume. Roxy had bought a bottle of Christina Agularia's Royal Desire perfume which happened to be one of his favorite scents on his women. Roxy shared a story about Jon Moxley getting women's lingerie as gifts all the time from random females. It also just happened to be one of the frequently used perfume scents around the Divas of Destruction too. Jessica delivered the lingerie while Dean was in the shower. She was actually quite surprised at how easily she crept in and out of the Men's locker room without anyone seeing or questioning her. She didn't even see security around. She must've inadvertently timed it with the shift change. Hell, she expected to at least run into one of the other Superstars back there. She had a story all set to tell the first person who said "You're not supposed to be in here." She was on a mission to deliver a secret gift to Dean and nobody was supposed to know about it.

Maybe it was a blessing because she really didn't want to see anyone back there naked unless it was Randy Orton or possibly John Cena. That wouldn't exactly suck to see. Jessica got a wicked smile on her face. She did a quick check to make sure nobody was coming still and took out the bottle of perfume from her pocket and proceeded to spray the clean clothes Dean had laying out on top of his bag. She then quickly disposed of the evidence in the trash can under some rather nasty garbage nobody would dare to look under for the evidence. She kept a close ear out to listen for when the shower water went off cuz that meant someone was coming her way. She could also hear someone singing in the shower and it was quite comical. If she had balls, she'd dare to sneak back to see who was singing, but she didn't want to risk being caught hanging in the men's locker room. That would be awkward. So, she snuck back out the door.

As a matter of fact, all three Shield members came out of the shower room at the same time. The perfume instantly hit them in the face as soon as they walked by Dean's locker.

Seth: "What the hell? Why does it smell so strong of women's perfume over here?"

Dean: "Is that what that is? I thought it was one of you coming out of the shower."

Roman: "No. That is women's perfume and it is all over your locker space."

Dean: "Wait a minute."

He takes a deep breath and is almost bowled over by the smell.

Dean: "I've smelled that perfume before. It's not as strong on the woman though."

Seth: "Kensie maybe?"

Dean: "No. That's not Kenzie's perfume. I've smelled that on one of the D.O.D's in training before. It was fainter though. That smells like a bottle broke in here. Maybe security found a wandering fan girl who lost a bottle and it broke."

Roman: "More like a wandering Ambrose girl. My stuff doesn't smell like it."

Seth: "Neither does mine. Why would the Divas of Destruction go to all that trouble to make the men's locker room smell like perfume? Women don't come in here for any reason unless it's during a promo and usually we're all dressed."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean goes to get his bag out of the locker and sets it on the bench in hopes it airs out the strong smell of perfume from his personal belongings.

Dean: "I like Christina Agularia, but fuck. I don't want to smell like this shit all day long. If I spray my own cologne it's going to smell like someone dipped me in raid."

He puts his clothes on and gets ready to go out into the real world.

Seth: "I think I found the source of that perfume bomb."

Dean: "Yeah. Me too my gear smells like it and my clothes smell like it."

He pulls out the black lacey teddy and thong.

Dean: "Where the hell did this come from?"

Seth and Roman both start busting up laughing.

Seth: "Dude, you're girl may be gone, but she's not forgotten."

Dean: "That would be fine, but this is a size large and she is a medium. No card or address or hotel key or anything like that. Why the hell would you just drop a random piece of women's lingerie in my bag without any kind of calling card attached to it? I'd assume if I was a female and judging from my Jon Moxley days that this was an invitation for me to see said female in this in private."

Roman: "Maybe they just wanted you to smell their perfume and when you connected the dots you'd be able to put the lingerie on the woman."

Dean: "That would be fine too, but there are hundreds of girls who wear this perfume. It's popular. I smell it on the Divas."

Seth: "Are you sure this is a Moxley calling card and not some stalker chick who snuck into your locker and decided to place a perfume bomb that keeps on giving in it?"

Dean: "Oh I'm sure. I'm almost 100 percent positive this is a Moxley calling card. Now who ever placed this is obviously familiar with the independent wrestling circuit and has seen other women do this to get my attention."

Seth: "Only you would sit there and think this was somehow flattering to you."

Dean: "It's my favorite perfume and my favorite style of lingerie. Yes it is flattering and it is very personal. Someone took the time to get my attention."

Roman: "You're so weird. Maybe it's just that someone getting our attention for five minutes. It's like the whole Titty Master thing that keeps popping up at random events."

They all three get dressed and come out of the locker room. At the same time, the Divas of Destruction, Roxy Rodriguez, Jessica The Resident Rocker and Main street Maddie Gilbert are coming out of the women's locker room.

Roxy: "Hello boys."

Dean: "Well, hello darling."

Seth: "Ladies."

Roman: "Hello ladies."

Roxy steps closer to Dean and picks up right away on the smell of women's perfume all over him.

Roxy: "Damn, that's you dude. Who the hell hugged all over you? You smell like a perfume bottle."

Dean: "Nobody. I showered and put on my clothes. My whole bag smells like this perfume. I have no idea how it got there or who put it there. All I know is there was a sexy piece of lingerie drowned in it inside my locker and on top of my stuff."

He shows her the lingerie he found and thong that was in with his clean stuff.

Roxy: "Damn, you freaken wreak dude."

Dean: "I don't wreak I like the way this perfume smells just not all over me."

Roxy: "Very nice. I like it. Are you sure Kenzie's not playing a come hide and seek me out game with you?"

Dean: "She can't play come and seek me out. She's in Canada. That would be geographically impossible."

Jessica: "We are in England."

Dean: "See? Oceans apart from each other and whoever decided to grace me with this is bigger than Kensie. She's a size medium and this is a large."

Jessica: "Hold on. Didn't you say something earlier about Jon Moxley receiving gifts of lingerie from his Moxley girls?"

Dean: "Yeah. This person must've been backstage and overheard us talking about that."

Roxy: "So it's a Moxley girl from the past who overheard your lingerie story. She obviously is familiar with the independent circuit you were on or she'd have no idea what that even meant."

Dean: "Or she wants me to think it's a Moxley girl when the actual culprit is standing in front of my face and right under my nose. "

Roman: "It could be a total play on words too."

Dean: "What do you mean?"

Roman: "Well, we're all referred to as the Hounds of Justice."

Dean: "Yeah. That's true."

Roman: "Well, what does a hound do? They pick up scents and hunt out the prey."

Dean: "Where are you going with this, Roman?"

Seth: "She wants you to hunt her down like your prey based on her scent. Hence why there was no card, number or address attached to the gift. It's basically a clue."

Madison starts laughing for no explained reason.

Jessica: "What the hell is so funny?"

Madison: "Are you hearing this conversation?"

Jessica: "Yeah and nothing sounds funny to me."

Madison: "We are the Hounds of Justice. She wants you to sniff out her scent like your prey. She's gone from a sexy female in black lingerie to a fucken rabbit being chased by hound dogs."

Jessica: "Oh yeah. That's hilarious. You're so weird sometimes."

Madison: "Dude, just throw that thing out before Kenzie finds it and has a damn circus full of kittens."

Dean: "She's working so no circus full of kittens today. You know what, come here beautiful."

Madison looks around and looks back at Dean like he's lost his ever loving mind.

Madison: "Excuse me? You must be trippin."

Dean: "No. I'm actually quite serious. Come here for just a minute."

She steps forward so they are face to face.

Madison: "Wow. That perfume is killing me dude."

Dean: "Yeah. It's killing me too and I don't see how this is going to work over the stench on me, but I'm going to try it."

Madison: "Just exactly what are you going to try to do to me?"

Dean: "First of all, relax. I'm not going to hurt you. Second, nothing you don't want me to do."

He holds her close so he can smell her perfume and sniffs her hair. Madison is trying not to gag on the perfume smell she can damn near taste radiating off him.

Dean: "All right. You've been eliminated. Thank you."

Madison: "You're welcome, I guess weirdy Mc Weirderson."

He gives her a hug and starts making like he's groping her and she shoves him away like he's flipped.

Madison: "Would you behave yourself? We are in public."

Dean: "But, you smell so good. You remind me of coconuts."

Madison: "Knock it off, numb nuts."

Dean: "Now I need you."

He gestures towards Jessica.

Jessica: "Oh hell no. You are not going to dry hump me out here. You're sober."

Dean: "Just humor me for a second. I'm not going to embarrass or hurt you. It's strictly scientific in nature."

Jessica: "What the hell could you possibly be experimenting with that needs me?"

Dean: "You are a woman and you wear perfume, yes?"

Jessica: "Last time I looked I was a woman, yeah."

Dean: "Then you need to be a part of the experiment. "

Jessica "No, I can't say I've felt the need to gag on perfume today thanks for the offer though, Deanna."

Dean: "Very funny."

Jessica: "You forget that I know all about Jon Moxley and the shit he used to do to women who came near him. I remember you being drunk off your ass half the time I saw you."

Dean: "I was going through a stressful time in my life. We all lose control once in a-while."

Jessica: "Yeah once in a-while. I'm glad you're sober and I'm glad you feel the need to wear women's perfume again. But, what is smelling me going to prove to you? I'm just curious."

Dean: "Well, if you and I match it proves you were the perfume bomber and that this little sexy number is yours."

Jessica: "No, that little sexy number is not mine and I am guilty of liking that perfume. But, I'm not wearing it. I'm not wearing anything right now. All you're going to smell is Jessica scent."

Dean: "Everyone has a smell to them even natural ones."

Jessica: "I find this ridiculous, but I will play along for your little experiment. You Mox me and I will show you how quick I remember how to do Tyler Black's Super kick."

Dean: "Duel noted my lady."

She steps forward so he can smell her same as he smelled Maddie. He puts his nose in her hair first and then makes like he's going to sniff her neck.

Jessica: "Dude, that's personal. You didn't do all that with her."

Dean: "You're also not wearing any perfume. I have to know your smell."

Jessica: "Pantene and Dial Pink Himalayan salt soap."

Dean inhales and starts making some sort of moaning noise in Jessica's ear.

Jessica: "You're so going to get an ass kicking."

Dean: "Ok. You're eliminated. Last one, come here Darlin."

Roxy: "What is it with you and sniffing everyone right now? You're the one that reeks of perfume."

Dean: "Yeah and I've smelled that perfume on you three before. I just have to narrow it down to which one of you it is."

Roxy: "I can tell you straight out that I don't own any of Christina Agularia's perfumes. I prefer Mariah Carey out of any of the pop princess's perfumes out there."

Jessica: "Mine would be Britney. Hers smells really good."

Dean: "You should've put some on for me."

He gives her a look like he's trying to be seductive and she shakes her head at him.

Jessica: "You're not mine to impress and would you please stop looking at me like that? You're starting to make me feel awkward."

Dean: "Come on, you know you want me."

Jessica: "About as much as a dog wants a case of fleas."

Roman and Seth are busting up laughing.

Madison: "You can stop dancing too. There's no music playing, dude."

Dean: "In my head there is."

Roxy: "If you stop acting like a big fat weirdo I'll let you smell what perfume I have on."

Dean: "No promises, but I think I can tone it down."

She steps forward so he can give her the same test he gave Jessica and Maddie. He stops and lingers around her neck where her hair hangs down.

Dean: "I think I like Miss Mariah on you."


	3. Chapter 3

Roxy: "Thank you. Are you done now? Did you get your fill for your scientific quota?"

Dean: "Yes. Yes I did. You ladies have a pleasant evening."

He gathers his stuff and heads for his car. Seth and Roman hang way behind him to get as far away from that overbearing perfume as possible.

Seth: "I am so glad we have our own car right now. He is gagging me out."

Roman: "That's why perfume goes on women and not men."

Jessica: "You should've been around when Jon Moxley was getting all those gifts of lingerie. He smelled like a different perfume every night. That was only to cover up the fact that he had been drinking though and most of the time it didn't work very well."

Roxy: "And they weren't necessarily nice perfumes that everyone wanted to smell either. Some of that stuff was nasty. At least that Moxette had decent taste."

Madison: "I have to commend her on her lingerie selection too. That was hot. I'd wear that in a minute."

Jessica: "Yeah. I have to admit I would too."

Roman: "I thought a lot went on around the football locker rooms. It sounds to me like wrestling groupies are worse than the sports ones."

Seth: "You have no idea. They make some of those Beiber girls look tame. Not to mention they are nastier than some of the men out there. It's crazy what those groupies would do just to get close to the talent. There was this one chick that was hitting on Lacey just to get to me and Jimmy."

Jessica: "Are you talking about that anorexic looking bleach bottle blonde chick that Alice in Wonderland actually got into a fight with?"

Seth: "Yeah. They called her Barbie cuz she was more fake then she was real."

Roxy: "Barbie the rat. I know of her. She was a permanent fixture for a long time. She bounced around from Age of The Fall to whoever was hot up next."

Seth: "She hit on me. She hit on Jimmy. She hit on Alice and she tried to hit on Lacey too. She actually got some from one of the guys who hung out with us. Not naming any names."

Roxy: "Are you talking about The Necro Butcher?"

Seth: "And she may or may not have slept with the Briscos too."

Jessica: "Ewe. OK, I'm so glad I never went out with anyone I worked with."

Seth: "I wouldn't say you never went out with someone you worked with."

He gives her a "Remember our night?" look and she just grinned a wicked smile. Roxy catches it and starts laughing.

Roxy: "No you didn't."

Jessica: "He's right. I did go out with one person I work with and it wasn't a horrible experience. We actually had a good time and I'd take him out again too if he asked me on a proper date as opposed to just calling me to his room in the middle of the night."

Roxy: "Holy shit. I knew you two hooked up."

Madison: "You Jessica Leigh Anne Rodriguez had sex with Seth Rollins or The Resident Rocker had sex with Tyler Black back on the circuit and that's why you two are so tight now."

Seth: "Leigh Anne?"

Jessica: "I wouldn't talk Colby Lopez."

Seth: "I didn't peg you for a Jessica Leigh Anne. I'm not making fun I dated a girl named Leigh."

Madison: "Hello? Don't avoid the question."

Jessica: "Yes. Yes I had sex with Seth Rollins. Would you like me to take out air space and sky write it? Good Lord."

Roxy: "I knew something was up when you were dragging ass at the training center. You never skip out on sleep. I'm usually the one trying to kill you for being so damn energetic."

Seth: "That's all right. I told Dean and I'm pretty sure Dean told Roman."

Jessica: "Well, why don't I take out an add on a billboard and place it in both locker rooms? Dean knows too. Well, there goes being on the Q.T."


	4. Chapter 4

Seth: "Dean isn't like that. He doesn't blab around the locker room. He's very quiet and to himself with stuff. He's shy around others until he gets to know you then he becomes Jon."

Jessica: "Others as in people he doesn't know. That locker room is full of co-workers. Those are people he's comfortable around and if someone starts talking he's bound to put his two-cents in."

Seth: "He would never put my business on blast like that besides he likes you. He'd be hurting you too if he spread shit around the locker room. Roman is safe too. I'm pretty sure he doesn't much care about anyone else's sex life other than his own."

Roxy: "You were sleeping with the enemy that whole time we were training for The Shield VS Divas of Destruction."

Madison: "Yeah and she still managed to keep it professional out there in the ring and we still managed to kick their asses that night."

Jessica: "Just because I get some doesn't mean I lose my agility in the ring or my ability to kick ass. Trust me once that music hits and the curtain goes up, my head is in the game. I could give a damn less about the history or lack of history between us. You're my opponent and my goal is to win and give you the 3 second tan as Cena calls it."

Roxy: "Lay your ass down for the 3 second tan. That makes sense."

Madison: "I can't believe you kept that to yourself all this time. That's got to be a world record for you."

Jessica: "Yeah. It's a world record that I don't go yelling my sex life from the highest roof top. How is that going to look if I tell you I slept with Rollins right before our huge match? Then suddenly the focus becomes "You slept with my girl" instead of "I'm going to beat your ass" and I wasn't about to lose this opportunity."

Madison: "Or my focus becomes "I'm going to beat his ass because he slept with my girl" before a huge match and distracted her from training so she was groggy and slow. Then again, maybe he used sex as a weapon of mass destruction that night. Maybe he was trying to take out the high flyer so all he had to deal with was me and Roxy."

Roxy: "If that's the case, why not take out the powerhouse first?"

Madison: "It's easier to go for the high flyer. The powerhouse will never cave into such a game."

Jessica: "Hold on, back up. The powerhouse will never cave to such a game? So, now I'm weak and vulnerable because I happen to like having friends and sex? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say in a long time."

Madison: "Think of this as a game plan. If you were going up against another Faction that happens to be a bunch of tough high flying females, how would you go about doing it mentally?"

Jessica: "Prey on the weakness."

Madison: "What is the one common thread that all human beings have in common all around the world no matter what language they speak?"

Jessica: "Love."

Madison: "Bingo. So, in a situation such as The Shield VS Divas of Destruction, it's only natural that my mind would leap to he's using sex as a weapon of mass destruction. There's kink in the armor once sex is put into the mix. Suddenly, the prey becomes your one desire and the war becomes one sided. You can't hurt someone you love and you can't beat someone your close to."

Seth: "Well, the six of us are close. We obviously hang out and talk after the shows and stuff. That's why we work so well together out there in the ring. So, the war is obviously not one sided and you proved that what you just said is bullshit."

Madison: "You'd better hope its bullshit because if I find out that you're trying to use Jessica as a pawn, I will end you. You can bet on that."

Seth: "What happens outside the ring stays outside the ring. I don't take my love life or lack of love life in the ring. I don't make it a habit to pick up on the talent and sleep with the enemy. You don't see me sleeping with Stephanie McMahon to weaken Triple H or sleeping with Randy's new girlfriend to weaken him and I sure the hell am not going after Dave's women just weaken him. That goes for Dean and Roman too. We're better than that. We don't use sex as a weapon against injustice. That's just stupid and plain dangerous. Quite frankly, I'm surprised at you, Maddie."

Madison: "Why? Because I can think like a man sometimes or because I've seen that scenario play out in the past and people get devastated by it. Which part of that surprises you, Seth?"

Seth: "The part where you think so little of me that you think I would prey on someone's feelings just to win a fucken ring war. I know what's scripted and what isn't and I know what's real and that night in that hotel room was real. What Jessica and I shared together was real. There were real feelings there not some sex game that you're making up in your sick, twisted little head."


	5. Chapter 5

Madison: "I'm not making up any sick twisted head games. I'm stating facts. If you fuck Jessica over, I will end you. You're a dead man. It's as simple as that."

Seth: "Warning taken. Now, I want you to apologize for thinking that I would even consider doing that to someone I care about."

Madison: "I'm not going to apologize for what I think. I will apologize for jumping to conclusions though. I am sorry I jumped the gun like that and I am sorry I came down your throat with both feet, but you have to understand that I am coming from a place of love and I protect my friends with my life. I don't want to see any of my sisters get hurt."

Seth: "I don't want to see that either and I am sorry that you've seen that happen to other people. This is a different situation, Maddie. We're all friends and we care about each other. Nobody is out to stab anyone in the back. We're a sister and brotherhood."

Madison: "Ok, think about what you just said. We're a sister and brother hood and we're tight like a family. So, why did you sleep with your so called sister in arms there?"

She starts smiling as Seth is squirming for a logical explanation behind his thinking that wasn't going to totally ruin his chances of repeat sex in the future. Jessica shoves Madison playfully.

Jessica: "Ewe, you just made it sound like we're committing incest. We're not blood related. We can have sex if we want to. Good Lord, woman maybe you need to have sex and release some of those demons. You're way too tense."

Madison: "Honey, when I have sex, the whole world is going to turn on its axis."

Roxy puts her arm around Madison's shoulders.

Roxy: "It's time, girl. It's time to let that cobwebs blow off. You can't walk around all tensed up like that. It's not good for your blood pressure."

Madison: "Dude, I'm 28 not 98."

Roxy: "That's an even sadder statement. You should be getting it every night like these guys around here do with the groupies."

Seth: "Correction not all guys go home with groupies. Some of these guys have wives and girlfriends they go home to."

Roxy: "I'm speaking for the ones who don't."

Jessica: "Yeah. We're going to find Maddie here a man."

Seth: "A man or a lay for the night cuz I know someone who can provide. You'd just have to be willing to break a few rules for him"

He looks over at Roman who has been quiet up until this point. The group almost forgetting he was even walking with them at all. The truth of the matter being, Madison had a serious attraction to Roman ever since he cornered her in the doorway at the gym in New Orleans like he was going to do something and mean business by it. She felt the heat radiating between the two of them and wanted to give in and just kiss him right there on the spot. Hell, she did kiss him, but that's all that had come of it. He didn't press it and neither did she. But, it was red hot and she'd do it again in a minute.

She remembered Mardi Gras when they had met up with CM Punk and Lita and had spent the night on the town visiting the different bars and clubs down on Bourbon Street. Everyone was drinking except for Punk of course and Dean had shared a yard of a drink called Jungle Juice with Seth. One minute they were all talking and joking and the next Dean was up on the bar dancing like he was the entertainment for the night. Kenzie had wanted to curl up in the corner and pretend she didn't know who he was, but she ended up laughing and having a good time, because most of the women in the bar were surrounding Dean and shaking beads and money at him. He was drunk enough to take off his shirt, but that was all the further it had gone. He climbed down and respectfully went back to his group. That night is what bonded the group together.

Madison: "I don't do guys my girls have slept with so that leaves out Dean and you."

Seth: "I wasn't going to suggest me or Dean. He's got a girlfriend. He doesn't need a side piece to get him in trouble. It's bad enough he's obsessing on that damn lingerie."

Roxy: "That was priceless. That look on his face like a kid with a new toy on Christmas morning."

Seth: "That's the problem. He's already taken and if he starts focusing on whoever left that lingerie he's going to end up losing Kenzie to his own curiosity."

Madison: "Hence why I told him to throw it away and just take it as some fan trying to get his attention after a gig. That's all it is some random chick sneaking a random piece of her lingerie to him on the DL. No more and no less, but of course he can't let it drop. If she wanted more she'd give him a number to reach her at."

Seth: "My point exactly. Now back to your issue."

Madison: "I don't have an issue. I have a situation that I have my own solution to and BOB doesn't count."

Roxy: "I was just about to say that."

Seth: "Do I want to know what BOB means?"

Jessica: "You already do."

Seth: "Not really. I have an idea."

Jessica: "What's your idea?"

Seth: "Another word for a vibrator."

Madison: "Yes. Battery Operated Boyfriend."

Roman starts laughing.

Roman: "Dude, I knew the answer to that and I'm a guy. Every female from here to the end of the Earth will tell you "I don't need you as long as I have BOB" when she's pissed."

Seth: "I haven't met that woman yet."

She shakes Seth's hand like she's meeting him for the first time.

Roxy: "Hi, my name is Roxanne Rodriguez and I'm the female that has told men that pissed me off "I don't need you as long as I have BOB" and some batteries."

Seth: "All right, apparently I have met that woman."

Jessica: "I don't even need BOB and batteries."

Roman: "All right, I don't need to hear any of this. This is all private."

Jessica: "You're walking with a bunch of females. What do you expect us to do? Knit socks and drink Herbal tea?"

Seth: "Wait, I'm confused. Are you still talking about handling your situation or have we crossed over into girl on girl action territory with this conversation?"


	6. Chapter 6

Madison: "You wish we were talking girl on girl action."

They arrive in the parking garage where everyone has parked.

Seth: "Which one is yours?"

Madison: "We're the silver Nissan."

Seth: "We're the black Toyota."

Madison: "All right, we'll see you tomorrow then."

They hug Seth and Roman and Roman loads his and Seth's gear into the trunk of the car. Roxy is loading the girls gear into their trunk.

Roxy: "I think we've got everything covered."

She shuts the trunk.

Roman: "Same here. I'll catch you tomorrow."

Roxy: "Sounds good. Later."

Roman: "Laters baby."

He climbs in the car with a slick smile and Seth starts laughing.

Madison: "Cute, Roman."

Roxy starts shaking her head.

Roxy: "Kids."

She gets in the backseat and Jessica rides shot gun while Madison drives. Seth is driving and Roman is riding shot gun. They leave the parking garage and head to the hotel.

Seth: "All right, Roman spill it dude. You've been smiling all day long."

Roman: "What? I'm just in a good mood. That's all."

Seth: "No. You're up to something. I can tell. What's up?"

Roman: "I'm not up to anything, but I do suspect I know something."

Seth: "What do you suspect you know?"

Roman: "I know who perfume bombed Dean's locker and gear."

Seth: "Who and how do you know? You've been around me all day long."

Roman: "Easy. It became clear to me when Dean was trying to smell the other divas perfume. Jessica is the only one not wearing any perfume on today of all days. Any other time, she's got some sort of perfume on."

Seth: "And this makes her the perfume bomber, how?"

Roman: "When we were training and she grabbed me I caught wind of her perfume of the day that day and it was Christina Agularia. That exact perfume Dean was bathed in tonight. So, she wasn't wearing any perfume because she dowsed Dean's stuff with it. She used it all."

Seth: "That makes sense, but how the hell did she get into the men's locker room to dowse his stuff?"

Roman: "Who said she did it in the locker room? He leaves his gear bags sitting outside all the time."

Seth: "My point exactly. He leaves his bags unattended all the time. Anyone could've done that to his stuff, but the locker room smelled like it was sprayed right there."

Roman: "The lingerie was helping that out. It was right inside his locker and on top of his clothes and stuff. She dowsed the lingerie and put it in his bag when he had it unattended on the loading docks. Then she had one of the superstars spray down his stuff."

Seth: "And who would've sprayed female perfume on your stuff and not smelled like it themselves? That stuff gets on who sprayed it too hence why Dean was sniffing everyone to see if he could pick it up."

Roman: "True, but she's also the right size for that lingerie number too."

Seth: "That's just a random thing. It's not meant to fit anyone in particular. It was meant to disperse the perfume bomb."

Roman: "Maybe it is and maybe it isn't. The point is we have to get them back for the perfume bomb in the locker room. We had to smell that shit too."

Seth: "You want to start a prank war."

Roman: "May the best team win."

He holds out his fist and Seth bumps in with a mischievous grin.

Seth: "Always bet on black baby."

Meanwhile, in the hotel with Dean, he is racking his brain trying to remember who he smelled that perfume on before. He hung his stuff out so it would air out the perfume smell. It was starting to dissipate a little bit, but it was still quite strong.

Dean: "All right, Jon think. You smelled that perfume on one of the divas here recently. Which one was it and is she the right size for that teddy?"

He smiles at the thought of one of the Divas of Destruction in that teddy modeling it for him.

Dean: "I highly doubt she did that for modeling purposes though. Jessica isn't even a slight bit attracted to me like that. She was just using this as a source to disperse the perfume bomb and she knew the Moxley side of me would be turned on by it."

The sound of knocking on the door brought him back into reality. He answered the door to Roman and Seth.

Dean: "Come on in."

They come in.

Roman: "I know who gave you that perfume bomb."

Dean: "Who?"

Roman: "Jessica."

Dean: "Why the hell would Jessica give me a perfume bomb? She's not even slightly attracted to me. If anyone would give me sexy lingerie drenched in perfume like that it would be Roxy. Remember the Moxley Diamond Dust relationship story we had?"

Roman: "No I don't remember that at all, but I do know you said you two dated for 2 years."

Dean: "Yeah. That was way before Kenzie and I even met."

Roman: "Obviously if you were with her during Moxley."

Dean: "Anyway, what made you think it's Jessica?"

Roman: "Because she was wearing that same perfume in the ring when we were training for D.O.D vs The Shield. She grabbed onto me while we were grappling and I caught wind of that perfume. It's especially apparent now that the smell is dying down."

Seth: "Yeah. That is one of Jessica's perfumes. I recognize it now too."

Roman: "See? She obviously bombed your gear when you left your bags unattended on the loading docks and then gave the bottle to one of the superstars to bomb your locker."

Dean: "Who would've assisted her in this little prank? The guy would smell like this stuff."

Roman: "Yeah and the only guy smelling like it is you and you didn't bomb yourself."

Dean: "Exactly. So, these girls want a prank war. Well, I guess we owe them one."


	7. Chapter 7

Seth: "It just so happens that we are on their floor."

Dean gets a wicked smile on his face and laughs like he's up to something good.

Dean: "That gives me the perfect opportunity. I know just exactly how to get to Jessica too."

Roman: "What are you up to, Ambrose?"

Dean: "Nothing that requires you, but it does require Rollins help."

Seth: "Dude, I'm standing right in front of you. What's up?"

Dean: "I need you to call Jess and get her to let you into her room. Distract her for about 20 minutes and then open the room door when I knock."

Seth: "All right. You want her room number."

Dean: "Yes and access."

Seth: "That's easy enough to do."

Dean: "Don't forget to text me the room number."

Seth: "I'll do you one better."

He calls Jessica. Jessica looks at her phone to see Seth's face smiling back at her.

Jessica: "Yes Rollins. What ungodly hour do you want to cross fit tomorrow?"

Seth: "The usual time. Hey, are you sleeping right now?"

Jessica: "No. I just got out of the shower and am dressing. What's up?"

Seth: "Well, me. I can't sleep. Do you mind if I come over for a little bit? Maybe you can put me to sleep."

Jessica: "I don't mind at all. Come on down. I'm in room 442."

Seth: "Room 442? I got it. I'll be there in a few."

He leaves the number on Dean's phone and heads down to Jessica's room. Dean goes into the bathroom and strips down to a black thong and oils himself up like he's going to try out for a Chippendale's dancer. He messes up his hair and looks at himself in the mirror and starts busting up laughing.

Dean: "You look like an idiot, Jon."

He puts on his robe ad comes back out where Roman is. Roman raises his eye brow at him like "What the hell?" and Dean Hugs the robe closed so he doesn't flash Roman and scare him.

Roman: "You showing up in a bathrobe is your answer to a perfume bomb."

Dean: "I'm not just in a bathrobe, Ro-ro. I'm covered in baby oil and it's scented. If I hug her or if I roll around on her bed, she'll have to smell me for the rest of the time she's in that room. That's my answer to the perfume bomb."

Roman: "Ok. Now, I smell you. You smell like coconut oil."

Dean: "Yup. That's my gift to her for the beautiful perfume smelling gear and clothes."

Roman: "Good luck getting her to let you close enough to leave your smell behind."

Dean: "Oh it'll work trust me. She'll be too busy laughing to stop me."

About 20 minutes go by and Dean knocks on her door.

Jessica: "Now who the hell is at my door? I sit around all night in here and as soon as I want to wind down for bed the whole world wants to talk to me."

She shakes her head as she answers the door. She gives Dean a side-ways look similar to Roman's "What the hell?" from earlier.

Jessica: "Can I help you, Mox?"

Dean: "Hello beautiful. I've come to make good on your invitation."

She lets him in and he closes the door behind him. He puts his hand on her face.

Jessica: "I never left you any invitation now or even then."

He closes the space so they are inches away from each other and Seth is cracking up laughing at the crazy looks he's giving Jessica.

Dean: "There's no use denying it, darling. You left your perfume all over my locker and my Shield gear."

Jessica: "How do you figure it's my perfume? Mox, I'm not even attracted to you like that. Dean on the other hand, there's been moments when I thought he was attractive. Especially here lately, but it's a simple admiration of his hard work on his body."

Dean: "Wow Jess, thank you. That's the first complement I've ever heard you give me to my face anyway."

Jessica: "Yes. You're a beautiful man, Dean. I'm clearly a Rollins girl."

Dean: "Clearly."

He doesn't break character even at the realization that he's just been genuinely given a complement. Jessica surprises him though by putting her hand in his hair.

Jessica: "Wow. You're crazy ass hair is actually soft. I figured you had 10 pounds of oil or gel in it. That's all I smell."

Dean: "Yes. I don't use that crap in my hair."

Seth: "Maybe I should leave you two alone."

Jessica: "Fuck that. You are not leaving me alone with Mox. Do you not remember the shit he used to do?"

Seth: "Yes. I've never had to bear witness to it though and I don't plan on bearing witness to it now either. It's all good as long as you two are making me laugh, but this is crossing over into I'm being a voyeur on the outside of some kinky sex set up."

Dean: "Just stop, Tyler. You're ruining the moment dude."

Seth: "Now I know I'm leaving. I retired that character when I walked out of ROH with the championship."

Dean: "And they still chant that you sold out. Not much has changed over the years, has it?"

Seth: "This is not the WWE ring or NXT."

Dean: "Shut up. I'm just making good on your lady's invite. I'm not trying to take her away from you. Now, if she gets a taste for the Moxley side of me, then that's on her."

Jessica: "That's never going to happen. You drink too much and you're obnoxious. I don't do smokers and your killing me softly with that coconut oil. You smell like Randy Orton.

Dean: "Come on, beautiful. Just hug me. I won't bite you. I promise."

Jessica: "You'd better not bite me. I will super kick you square in the nuts."


	8. Chapter 8

He makes an orgasmic sounding gasp.

Dean: "I love it when you get physical. You're so feisty and it's just red hot."

He pulls her to him like he's going to kiss her and licks her square on the cheek. Jessica wipes it off.

Jessica: "Dude, that's nasty, Dean. Knock it off. Kensie is going to shoot you in the nuts and I'm going to laugh. Seth is standing right here."

Dean: "I like to be watched. I know you liked when I was sniffing you. I felt your body react to my touch."

He sniffs her again but this time he exhales closer to her ear and more slowly. He lingers around her neck and winds her hair around his fingers.

Jessica: "Even if I did like that the smell of that coconut oil is killing the mood."

Dean: "I'm only answering the calling card you left."

He drops the robe and hugs her so she's touching his oily body.

Seth: "I'm fucking blind."

Jessica: "And I smell like a fucking coconut. We're even."

Dean: "No worries, beautiful it's all clean."

He turns around and shakes his ass like he's a stripper. Jessica starts cracking up and smacks him on his naked ass.

Jessica: "Yeah baby. That's just hot. All right, you amused me. You can go to bed now."

Dean: "You're welcome, beautiful."

He shakes his ass one more time before putting his robe on and Jessica starts laughing.

Jessica: "You're insane, Dude, completely and utterly insane who the hell walks the hall in a hotel in a robe and a thong?"

Dean: "I just did. I can cross that off the bucket list. Good night, beautiful. Good night Seth."

Seth: "I'm so gonna get you for that. You have no idea."

Dean: "Shut up."

Jessica: "Good bye, crazy."

She shuts the door after him and Seth is shaking his head.

Seth: "I don't believe he just came in here and did that in front of me."

Jessica: "I do. It's Dean. He's capable of anything and he just did it."

Seth starts laughing still seeing the image of Dean shaking his ass like a stripper on the stage.

Jessica: "Welcome to the WWE Jon Moxley. God, why did he have to be covered in the god damn coconut oil? Now my clothes smell like that crap."

She wipes her hands on her pants and scrunches up her nose at the still slick feeling on her hands.

Seth: "It doesn't smell bad. It reminds me of Sun tanning oil."

Jessica: "Just what I want to do sleep at the beach. I'm going to hang him by his balls tomorrow."

Seth: "Why wait until tomorrow? He's walking around the halls in a thong. His balls are vulnerable right now."

Jessica: "Ha, ha. You're hilarious. Great, now I'm going to slide around my bed."

Seth: "The bed is fine. There's no coconut oil on the bed or on your naked body. All you have to do is take off the pajamas and wash your hands. No big deal. No more coconut oil and no more naked Dean in a thong."

Jessica: "I'm going to need to gauge out my eye balls to unsee that image."

Seth: "That sounds a little extreme even for you."

Jessica: "I would say I'm going to get you back for this little stunt, but I'd say after seeing that it serves you right."

Seth gets a surprised face and looks at her like she's nuts.

Seth: "I had nothing to do with that strip-o-gram right now. I had no clue what he was up to."

Jessica: "Right. I'm just supposed to believe that Dean happened to know where my room is. There's no way you possibly could've been calling me from his room and gave him the number."

Seth: "Why would I give him your room number?"

Jessica: "Because you had to smell the perfume bomb in the locker room and figured it would be pay back."

Seth: "I had no idea what that lunatic was up to. Yeah, I called you from his room, but I had no idea he was going to do the strip-o-gram or I would've stayed in my room to avoid being blinded."

Jessica: "Pay back is a mother Seth. I'd watch my back if I were you."

Seth: "Pay back for what? I didn't even do anything. All I'm guilty of is calling my girl for a little late night company."

Jessica: "Cram it, Rollins. You're full of shit and you know it."


	9. Chapter 9

Seth: "Whatever. I'd never set you up like that."

Jessica starts laughing.

Jessica: "You're really good at selling that. I'd swear you meant it the way you're so dead-pan serious about it. It's ok to admit you gave Dean my room number. I know you had no idea what he was up to because that would mean he'd risk you telling me his plans and me being prepared for him."

Meanwhile, back with Roxy and Madison,

Roxy: "Dude, you know we're in for something because of that perfume bomb, right?"

Madison: "Why would Dean come after us? It's Jessica's perfume."

Roxy: "Not from Dean. I'm talking about with Roman and Seth. They were exposed to that."

Madison: "You and I have nothing to worry about. We can rest easy tonight."

Madison's phone starts ringing.

Madison: "Dude, does anyone sleep around here?"

She answers the phone.

Madison: "Hello?"

Roman: "Hey Maddie."

Madison: "Hey Roman. What's up?"

Roman: "I'm not bothering you, am I?"

Madison: "No. You're not bothering me. I was just talking to Roxy about Dean and the perfume bomb incident."

Roman: "Yeah. Dean just took off out of his room in a bathrobe and coconut oil. He was making a B line for Jessica's room."

Madison: "Oh shit. Jess is going to hurt him. She doesn't take his crap."

Roman: "I know. I don't know what her deal is with him."

Madison: "I do. She like's Dean as a friend and sometimes Dean can be obnoxious so she keeps him in check. If she lets him know for a second that she likes what he's doing he's going to throw it in to over-drive and kill any chance they have of ever being friends again."

Roman: "Is that what it is."

Madison: "That's exactly what it is."

Roman: "Can I talk to you seriously?"

Madison: "Yeah. We can talk seriously. Do you want to do this over the phone or face to face?"

Roman: "I guess it doesn't matter. It's probably easier face to face. I don't want to chase off Roxy."

Madison: "You're not. Roxy was just going back to her room anyway."

Roxy (in the back ground): "Yeah. Some of us actually sleep like humans. I'll see you later, Maddie."

Roxy goes off to her room and Roman comes down to Madison's room. Madison lets him in. He's in a black tank top and some black lounge sweats.

Madison: "What can I do ya for, Big Man?"

Roman: "I have something on my mind that I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now. I figure right now we don't have to be anywhere. The guys are occupied and so are Roxy and Jessica. So, there are no interruptions."

Madison: "I feel you. Come, have a seat."

She pats the side of the bed and Roman flips his hair back and sits down. Madison catches the smell of his shampoo he washed his hair with.

Madison: "You smell good."

Roman: "Thanks. It's called Hawaiian Ginger. I know, it's girlie but it helps keep this mad man hair under wraps."

Madison: "Mad man hair, my ass. Rollins has some mad man hair. Your hair is better than mine."

Roman: "Thank you, but I think your hair is just as pretty."

He runs his hand threw her hair and Madison gives a shiver at his light touch.

Madison: "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Roman: "Oh yeah. I wanted to talk to you about New Orleans."

Madison: "New Orleans. What brought that on?"

Roman: "I was just remembering how I cornered you in that gym. It was red hot and you pumped the breaks like it was nothing."

Madison: "Well, it wasn't easy. The car was speeding downhill pretty damn fast before I could make that choice. Let's just say if we weren't working together I'd have you right there on that wall in that gym with no questions asked. It's not like there were a lot of people at the gym at 2 AM."

Roman: "That's why I made the move. I felt the sexual tension between us and it had been building for a-while. It still does flare up on my part."

Madison: "Flare up? You make it sound like we have an incurable disease. It's natural to be attracted to someone."


	10. Chapter 10

Madison: "Flare up? You make it sound like we have an incurable disease. It's natural to be attracted to someone. I think I showed you that there was a mutual attraction between us that night when we all went to Bourbon Street and went bar hopping. I'll never forget that image of Dean up on that bar shirtless acting like a crazy girl's gone wild person."

Roman: "That's Jon for you. He's insane when he drinks."

Madison: "He's insane when he doesn't drink. That was Dean letting down his hair around us and letting us know we were cool with him."

Roman: "Jon wasn't the only one letting out his crazy side that night. I saw you taking just as many shots as he was and dancing too."

Madison: "Yes, but my clothes stayed on. I wasn't flashing people or taking off my shirt."

Roman: "That's what made you attractive to me. You were fun and yet you weren't trashy. You knew how to stay classy and I respected that."

Madison: "Well, I'm glad I could earn your respect that way."

Roman: "You always have my respect."

He put his hands in her hair again. This time, he lingers at the nape of her neck and she gets visible goosebumps on her arms.

Madison: "Right now, I want a little bit more than just you're respect, Joe."

She leans in and he kisses her softly on the lips. Madison wraps her body around him and deepens the kiss. All her rules going out the window with the feel of his soft lips on hers and the passion between them as they battled for whose tongue was going to claim the other's first. She let him suck her tongue into his mouth and gently roll it in a passionate kiss. She sucked on his bottom lip. Roman didn't go for her clothes until she reached under his shirt and softly raking her finger nails across his chest and abs.

Madison: "You are so surprisingly gentle. I figured you'd grab me by my ass by now."

Roman: "I'm going at your pace, Baby girl. Last time you stopped me before I could even get out of the gate."

Madison: "Well, you have a green light, Joe. I'm not stopping you this time."

Roman: "Are you sure you want to do this? I am still a wrestler you work with."

Madison: "Fuck all that shit. You broke all my rules and I don't even give a shit just don't make me regret this."

Roman: "You won't. I promise. I'm worth the chance."

Madison let go of a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding. It had been a long time since she heard a man tell her he was worth a chance. All she knew how to do was make mistakes. So, she was very cautious when it came to Roman. This was one thing she was going to do right. He deserved all of her attention and he deserved all of her love eventually. She'd have to realize what it meant to give someone her unconditional love again. She knew how to give them her body and she knew how to get what she wanted, but giving something back was where it all turned grey. Giving Roman the green light and calling him by his real name Joe meant she was ready for everything he had to give. Even if it turned out to just be amazing hot sex.

He seemed massive next to her. She ventured her wandering hands up under the hem of his tank top and pulled it up over his head. She placed kisses around his tattoo on his chest and payed special attention to his nipple. When he moaned and pulled off her shirt in return she kissed the other nipple.

Madison: "Do you have a condom, Joe?"

He reaches in his pocket and flashes a gold foil packet at her with a sly grin.

Roman: "I'm always prepared, baby girl."

Madison: "Good. I was hoping you'd say that. I'd hate for us to both be into this and you not being prepared."

Roman: "I know how fast you'd jump off the ride if that were the case."

She pushes him gently onto the bed as he takes off her bra and cups her breasts in his hands.

Madison: "I'm glad everything is easy access tonight."

She pulls off his sweat pants and is pleasantly surprised to find he is wearing no underwear.

Madison: "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were prepared to get laid tonight."

Roman: "I am prepared as always. I aim to please."

Madison smiles as he slides her pants and underwear off. She slides the condom on his erection. She smiles her approval at his size and he moans at the feel of her hand sliding the latex around him.

Roman: "I can't wait to fuck you."

Madison: "Then wait no longer."

She slides him inside her and begins a slow and steady grinding against him. He meets her with an eager pace holding on to her hips and sinking deeper inside her. She moans her approval. Meanwhile, on the other side of Madison's wall is Seth and Jessica's room.

Seth: "Do you hear that?"

Jessica: "Yeah. It sounds like someone is having a good morning in there."

Seth: "No fucking way. Dude, that's Roman and Maddie."

Jessica: "Seriously?"

Seth: "Oh yeah. There's no mistaking Roman's voice. He likes to be called Joe when he's not in the ring too."

Jessica: "Yeah. That's Maddie's voice too. Suddenly, I wish these walls weren't so paper- thin. That's my sister in there."

Seth: "And my brother, but I am happy for them."

Jessica: "This is going to be an interesting story at training tomorrow."

Eventually, everyone goes to sleep for the night and as predicted, the next morning Madison wakes up in Roman's arms. She smiles at the memory from the night before and snuggles into Roman's chest.

Roman: "Good morning, Madison."

Madison: "Good morning, Joe. That was one hell of a night last night."

Roman: "I'd say it was. You are one sexy ass woman. You know that?"

Madison: "Thank you very much. It's been awhile since a man has told me I'm sexy. Hell, it's been awhile since I've been with a man period."

Roman: "What's been the hold up if you don't mind me asking that?"

Madison: "I don't mind you asking me that at all. The hold- up has been me. I have a history of bad men and bad choices when it comes to men. That's why I'm so protective of the girls when they start talking about how attached they are getting to Dean and Seth."

Roman: "Dean and Seth are harmless. Dean has Kenzie to worry about anyway."

Madison: "That's all good in theory and I'm sure he loves Kenzie with everything that he is, but Dean is still in love with Roxy. They go back to Mox and Diamond Dust when they get together. Kenzie is going to see that and Dean is going to have to deal with it."

Roman: "That's what I'm afraid of. If he's still in love with Roxy how is he going to deal with Kenzie and how is Kenzie going to deal with Roxy? What happens if there is a big huge cat fight between the two of them? Kenzie trusts Roxy with Dean."

Madison: "I know, but you'd have to be deaf, blind and stupid not to see that the two of them are still hot. Kenzie is a woman and women have an instinct when it comes to that type of stuff. There is something about Roxy that she trusts, but she knows those two aren't done and he more time they spend alone together, the more likely she is to walk in on the two of them in a compromising position."

Roman: "Well, I have faith in Dean and he will be a grown ass man about this. If he is still hot for Roxy he will tell Kenzie and Roxy both. I know him."

Madison: "I hope you're right."

Meanwhile, with Dean in his room, Roxy knocks on his door. Dean answers the door shirtless with his bed head and a pair of black silk boxers.

Roxy: "Dude, why aren't you dressed? It's 10:00 AM."

Dean: "A better question is why you are up and dressed at 10:00 AM?"

Roxy: "Umm morning work out before training? This is the same routine I do every morning."

Dean: "Why are you in my room though? You usually go bug Jessica."

Roxy: "Jess went Cross Fitting with Rollins. I have no work out partner this morning."

She gives him a fake pouty look and Dean Yawns and starts laughing.

Dean: "Damn, you should really see if talents and relations had any acting jobs for you. You're good at that face. You almost convinced me you were actually upset that you're working out alone these days."

Roxy: "Jon, please come work out with me? I'll love you forever."

She bats her eyes at him like she's flirting.


	11. Chapter 11

She bats her eyes at him like she's flirting. He looks her over. She's wearing grey booty scrunch Celestial Bodies work out pants and a white and grey Celestial Bodies work out top with her grey and white gym shoes and her hair is pulled back in a bun on top of her head.

Dean: "Love me forever? That's a new one even for you."

Roxy: "Well, I can't promise you sex. Kenzie would hang me by my boobs."

Dean: "You can promise me sex if you want to. I promise I won't tell Kenzie you said it. It's just between you me and the wall right there."

Roxy: "OK. If you come down and work out with me I will give you the one thing you've been waiting for since we were in CZW together. I'll give you a win."

Dean starts busting up laughing.

Dean: "You'll give me a win. That's cute. I like that. You're never going to do that unless I earn it. I won't allow you to give me anything."

Roxy: "Well, that's just rude and uncalled for. I'll suck your dick. There, are you happy?"

Dean: "Seriously? You just said that out loud to me."

Roxy: "No shit, asshole. I know I said it out loud to you. Now, go get your ass dressed before I strip you naked right here in the middle of your hotel room."

Dean: "Now why would I go get dressed if you're going to strip me naked and suck my dick according to what you just said right now?"

Roxy: "I don't know to make me happy? I did ask you to work out with me first. I never said I'd perform first."

Dean: "Wow, you're relentless and you know I hate mornings."

Roxy: "You're a wrestler. Life doesn't always start at noon. Sometimes it wakes up way before then. Go wash that ass of yours and let's get this party started."

Dean: "Well, I think I'll let you strip me naked in the middle of the room first."

Roxy: "Don't tempt me I will yank off your shorts and put them somewhere where you can't get them."

Dean stands right directly in front of Roxy daring her to make a move.

Dean: "My God, can't you see me shaking in my shorts? I am so scared of you right now."

Roxy: "Oh you will be."

She yanks his shorts down to his ankles leaving him butt naked just as she promised. She leans back on the bed like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Roxy: "Beat it, Mox."

She smacks his ass expecting him to run off to the bathroom and hop in the shower instead he climbs onto the bed and pins her under him.

Dean: "You talk an awful lot of shit, Diamond Dust. That pretty little mouth is going to get you into trouble one day."

Roxy: "Trouble is my middle name."

He stares at her intensely. His blue eyes seemed to radiate right through to her soul. If he was single and she didn't know Kenzie she'd have thrown her tongue down his throat and straddled him on the bed. It was as if Dean was totally inside her mind and daring her to follow through. Dean's Face time on his phone is ringing with Kenzie's number on the bed side table.

Dean: "What call? I was in the shower getting ready to go work out."

Roxy: "Dude, you're going to make her suspicious. She is in Canada away from you."

Dean: "She knows I'm alone and she knows I take showers in the morning."

It goes to his voice mail and Roxy tries to move against the pillows further away from his naked body on top of her clothed body. She suddenly wished she had on her baggy thicker sweat clothes. She could feel him like they were both naked. The heat was burning through to her flesh and she wanted him bad. It was like trying to fight off a hunting dog that caught the scent of his prey. He knew what he wanted and he was going after it. This was about to be one of those awkward moments you don't talk about in mixed company.

Roxy: "What if she was calling to say she's at the airport and coming to see you or that she's downstairs in the lobby?"

Dean: "I'm not going to freak out."

Roxy: "Hello? Naked man on top of female on a bed does that not scream "bad situation" to you? She knows we have history together. That makes it even worse."

Dean: "Oh for fuck's sake."

He looks at the Face time and it says "Canada" on the area code.

Dean: "Safe. She's still in Canada. She's not downstairs or going to jump out of the closet and say "Busted" I swear. Relax you have an uninterrupted moment with me."

Roxy: "An uninterrupted moment with you naked on top of me on a bed. That doesn't scream danger or anything at all."

Dean: "I have an idea. Why don't you shut up and kiss me?"

The take charge tone to his voice made Roxy want to obey. So, she gave in and kissed him full on the lips. She instantly relaxed under him and just forgot all about the Face Time call or the fact that his girlfriend was one of her trusted best friends. Little did Dean know the Canadian number that came up on his phone was the Toronto Airport and RAW that night was in New York City, New York? Kenzie was only hours away from descending on this little scene. She missed her boyfriend and had just finished wrapping her television show for the season. She couldn't wait to get to the hotel and just show him how much he was missed. She had no idea Roxy was in that hotel when she Face timed him to tell him she had landed and was on her way to his hotel. She had no idea Roxy was getting into making out with Dean. Suddenly, Roxy's shoes are on the floor and her socks are off.

Roxy: "Now this is a Dead Lift I can get into."

Dean: "I like this version of push-ups."

She could feel him poking her through the thin material of her pants.

Roxy: "May I have my pants off, Mr. Ambrose?"

Dean: "I don't know, can you? You've been awful bossy today. Do you still feel like someone is going to bust you in the act?"

Roxy: "Hell no. I don't feel like that at all. I feel like I need to feel you against my naked skin."

Dean: "Well, then I guess I can grant your request."

He slides down her body and trails kisses along the exposed skin as he takes her pants off. He notices a little purple and blue butterfly on her hip that wasn't there before.

Dean: "When the hell did you decide to get a tattoo on your hip?"

Roxy: "Last year."

He traces her butterfly with his tongue as Kenzie lets herself into his room and puts her stuff in the living room area.

Kenzie: "Hey baby. I tried to call you before I showed up, but you didn't answer me. I hope you're naked on your bed waiting for me."

Dean: "Oh fuck. (Out loud to Kenzie) Yeah, I'm in the bedroom."

Roxy's eyes get huge and she slaps him on the head.

Roxy: "Why the fuck did you say that? At least give me a minute to put on my pants."

Dean keeps Roxy right where she is as Kenzie comes into the bedroom area. It's not like there's a door to knock on or close.

Kenzie: "Why didn't you….. (Looks up and sees Roxy)… Never mind, I see why you didn't answer your phone now."

Dean: "Yeah. About that….."

Kenzie: "Not the time to be coy Dean. I can see what's going on here. Why the fuck didn't you wait for me? I would've three wayed with you guys."

Roxy and Dean both look at each other like an alien walked into the room and not a pissed off girlfriend.

Dean: "Excuse me; did you just say you would three way with us?"

Kenzie: "Uh, yeah I did. Dude, I totally trust Roxy with you. I'd make this a happy threesome. I already know you want her and it's obvious you were about to fuck her before I walked in. So, I was right to assume you'd cheat with her."

Roxy: "I'm going to die right here on this bed if that's OK with both of you. Dean refuses to give me my fucking pants."

She shoots daggers at him and Dean just shrugs like it's the most natural thing in the world to be sitting there with her like that.

Kenzie: "Why bother? He's just going to take them off again. Give me 5 minutes."

She goes into the bathroom.

Roxy: "What the fuck was that?"

Dean: "I have no idea how to react right now. I thought for sure she'd be fucking pissed and start throwing shit at us or try to kick my ass."

Roxy: "I expected her to turn tail and run back out the door and start screaming or at least cussing us out. Why wouldn't you let me put my clothes on? She didn't need to walk in on me naked like this."

Dean: "Honestly? I sort of knew she wanted to do a threesome with you."

Roxy: "When were you going to inform me? Don't you think I need to know if there's going to be another woman involved in our sex life?"

Dean: "Yeah. You do need to know and I am sorry I didn't say anything about this sooner. I'm also sorry I made things weird right now."

Roxy: "No you're not. If you were sorry, you'd have told her to wait a minute in the other room while I put on my pants and let us come to this decision naturally. Now what am I supposed to tell Kenzie?"

Dean: "The same thing I am about to tell her."

A few minutes later, the bathroom door opens and Kenzie is standing in the door way in black lacey lingerie.

Kenzie: "Is this about to get weird or are we ready to do this thing?"

Roxy: "Am I being Punked or Swerved right now? You're not pissed off that Dean had me laying her naked when you walked in."

Kenzie: "No. This is as good a time as any to test my threesome theory. Now, we don't have to do any girlie sex stuff unless you're comfortable with that."

Roxy: "Girlie sex stuff? You're serious as a heart attack right now. Wow, you and Dean both have those crazy ass dead pan deliveries with stuff. Are you 100 percent positive about this? There are no take backs and we can't go back from here. What happens next is permanent. There is a good chance that Dean will want to go here again with the two of us."

Kenzie: "I'm cool with it. I mean, you still have feelings for him anyway. I can't compete with old feelings and your history. So I mind as well join the present."

Dean: "She's right, Kez. If there is any shadow of a doubt in your mind this will just be a horrible experience for you."

Roxy: "My old feelings and history with Dean is just that. It's history and old feelings of the past. It's not the present. You're the present and he loves you."

Kenzie: "Yes and I love him and I trust you. I understand you both being cautious and watching out for me and I appreciate that. I even understand you jumping the gun and wanting to fuck him before my plane landed. You had no idea I was coming and you had no idea I'd be down to join you guys."


	12. Chapter 12

Kenzie: "Yes and I love him and I trust you. I understand you both being cautious and watching out for me and I appreciate that. I even understand you jumping the gun and wanting to fuck him before my plane landed. You had no idea I was coming and you had no idea I'd be down to join you guys. I do feel like I need to apologize for not taking the high road and talking about this before just showing up and stripping down to my lingerie."

Roxy: "No. If anyone needs to apologize for anything it's me for letting you walk in on this whole situation. I respect you and I shouldn't have taken advantage like that."

Kenzie: "No worries. I know how Dean is and he can be a little intense and a little persistent."

Roxy: "A little persistent? He damn near jumped me for smacking him on the ass and telling him to take a shower so we could go work out."

Dean: "Holy fuck. This is so not how I imagined this going today."

Roxy: "You think? I'm still waiting for someone to shoot me."

Kenzie: "Your punishment for rushing ahead is you're going to fuck Dean Right in front of me and then you're going to do whatever I want."

Dean: "Well, if that's how you want it, than get your sexy ass up there next to Roxy on the bed."

She climbs up next to Roxy.

Dean: "On a scale of one to ten, how girl curious are you, Roxy?"

Roxy: "On a scale of one to ten, I've never been girl curious. I've found women beautiful, but then again what human doesn't? I'm sure you've found Roman sexy at one point."

Dean: "Roman is the walking definition of sexy as far as men go. He's built, strong and loyal. He's the ride or die dude to have on your side."

Roxy: "So, would you say you're curious about Roman?

Dean: "On a scale of one to ten, I'd say I'm at a 5 with Roman."

Roxy: "Wow, so if Roman came up and grabbed your ass or kissed you at random, you'd just go with it."

Dean: "Yeah. I wouldn't want him to be uncomfortable and I'd probably ask him what his deal is so I don't get a mixed message."

Roxy: "Exactly my point. I'm trying to make sure there are no mixed messages in this room right now or any harbored bad feelings here."

Kenzie: "Zero bad feelings and zero awkwardness."

Roxy: "All righty then. I don't believe I'm about to get involved in this on purpose."

Dean: "So, back to my question you tried to side step. How curious are you?"

Roxy: "Four? I never really thought about it."

Dean: "All right. I can accept that. If this gets too weird you can always drop a safe word and I'll let you bow out gracefully."

Roxy: "Yellow for on the verge and red for stop, right?"

Dean: "Sure. I'll go with that."

Kenzie: "Sounds good to me too."

Roxy: "Now that we have that established. My butterfly wants to know why you stopped loving on her. She was about to take off in flight."

Dean: "Oh, I'll go back to loving on her gladly."

He goes back down and finishes kissing on Roxy's butterfly. Roxy looks over at Kenzie who smiles and starts kissing her. Dean glances up to see the two women he loves most in the world kissing each other and smiles to himself. This feels like the perfect situation to everyone but Roxy. She still felt a little awkward.

Meanwhile, with Seth and Jessica, Jessica is stretching out on a mat next to Seth.

Jessica: "Wow, Madison finally let Roman in. I was wondering what was taking so damn long."

Seth: "Sometimes patients are a virtue and good things do come to those who wait. Look at us."

Jessica: "Yeah, but you and I at least acknowledged our attraction a long time ago. Madison has been fighting her feelings for Roman since he cornered her in the gym in New Orleans."

Seth: "Seriously? He never said anything about that."

Jessica: "She told me she wasn't going to go there because he is someone she works with and dating wrestlers you work with never turns out for the good."

Seth: "Yeah right. Has she taken a look around? Lana and Rusv are together in real life. Stephanie and Triple H. AJ Lee and CM Punk got married. The list goes on and on. It's not unusual for wrestlers to date or marry other wrestlers. We're gone 300 days a year and there is no woman with an ordinary job that will ever understand that."

Jessica: "My theory is the woman knew you were a wrestler when she went out with you. She has to deal with the 300 days you're not there. She can either go on the road with you or find some way to deal around it."

Seth: "And what happens those 300 days I'm gone? You get bored and you want to go out and do something and you need some attention that only your man can give you. You can't just hop on a plane in the middle of the night and fly out to wherever your man is. It's not convenient to do that on a regular basis. Once in a while it'll be fun and you may even enjoy it for a good 2 or 3 months, but eventually you're going to grow tired of the commute."

Jessica: "You're saying that eventually someone is going to get restless and stray off because they are lonely."

Seth: "I've seen it happen all around me on a regular basis. Guys get lonely and try to get away with having side pieces when they're ladies aren't around. It's never a pretty thing when it all comes out."

Jessica: "Really, you've seen guys around you do it or is that the voice of experience speaking."

Seth: "Voice of experience. We all learn from our mistakes. Let's just say there was a very public break up with my ex before I got with you."

Jessica: "The revenge porn. Yeah, I saw that and I remember thinking "Why the hell did he tweet that naked woman out?" and then I thought about it. You were engaged to this woman you supposedly were with for 7 and a half years. She was there from day one and saw you through your indie days. You wanted out of it. That little scene unfolded not long after you gave your ex that ring."

Seth: "Whoa, wait a minute. Why would I want out of a 7 and a half year relationship? I loved that woman and I wanted to marry her. That retweet was a slip of my finger. I didn't mean to send it out under my twitter name. I sent an immediate apology right after the pic went out."

Jessica: "You never apologized for retweeting her picture. You apologized for "some personal pictures" of yourself coming out. That woman's picture was never mentioned and then it sounded like your ex got a hold of that woman's information and started asking questions."

Seth: "She did start asking her questions. She asked her questions right after she tweeted out, what you called revenge porn shots of me that were personal. If she loved me and cared about me the way she said she did she'd have talked to me before sending out those personal pictures. She could've got me fired and she could've got that woman fired too. Not that anyone cared about what happened to her Vince just wanted someone to pay for a pornographic image under the WWE name."

Jessica: "There were no pornographic images under the WWE name. It's your personal twitter."

Seth: "Yes, but WWE is part of my handle. If it was just Rollins or Lopez or something like that he wouldn't have gave a damn, but it has WWE in the handle. So, we had to go with the hacking story."

Jessica: "Wow, Vince acts like the WWE does no wrong."

Seth: "They don't do any wrong in his eyes. Everything they do is right and he approves everything they do good or bad."

Jessica: "Yeah and I can see where Punk has some valid points about them sweeping certain situations under the rug like it's no big deal."

Seth: "They do sweep things under the rug unless it's serious and in the public eye like Punk was. He was in the public eye with AJ and that was part of the reason they fired him. The other reason is Punk blames the WWE doctors for not finding a Staph infection in his back that supposedly surfaced after the Royal Rumble match where The Shield debuted. There's a still of me and him wrestling and this spot is supposedly under his shorts. "

Jessica: "I saw that still. There's no way to see the spot unless you're Superman with X-Ray glasses. He doesn't exactly lift up his shorts and go "Here it is" That's just weird."

Seth: "Yeah well, it was valid enough for him to sue WWE and win."

Jessica: "That almost never happens. I wasn't buying the whole "Oh he had a fight with the writers over a script" story they were feeding us. There supposedly was a script story he didn't agree with and instead of going up to Triple H or someone like a man he walked out in frustration and never came back. Punk isn't the type of a man to just walk out and not confront a situation head on."

Seth: "Yeah. I know and that's how he got written out of history too. Suddenly, nobody could talk about him. Nobody could wear his gear or carry his signs or even chant his name. Hence why we kept hearing the CM Punk chants for a long time after. They wanted him back until he said under no uncertain terms would he ever come back."

Jessica: "Yeah and I don't think that's right. He deserves to be honored for his long term championship reign and the fans should be able to wear and do whatever they want. This is America and we do have the right to freedom of expression. Nobody can take that away from us."

Seth: "You're preaching to the Choir."

He hops up off the mat and starts bouncing around.

Seth: "Are you ready for this?"

Jessica: "Damn straight."

She hops up and starts doing the same thing. Meanwhile, Roxy and Madison are driving over to the gym where Seth and Jessica are.

Roxy: "I had the most awkward, yet amazing night of my life last night."

Madison: "Awkward? How the hell can it be amazing and awkward?"

Roxy: "Amazing because Dean has the most loyal and understanding girlfriend walking Planet Earth. If I was confronted by that situation she saw, I'd have slapped him across the face, pulled the bitch up by her hair and beat her ass."

Madison: "She walked in on you and Dean having sex."

Roxy: "Almost. I still had a top on, but he was ummm, how shall I say, kissing my butterfly way down there."


	13. Chapter 13

Madison: "Yeah. I'd say that justifies an ass beating or at least a 'what the fuck is going on here' or two."

Roxy: "Dean wouldn't even let me put on my pants when she walked in. I wanted to kill him."

Madison: "Why does Dean want to get busted by his girlfriend with his ex? That makes no sense to me."

Roxy: "Apparently she confronted him about me and told him she wanted to have a threesome with me."

Madison: "That explains everything. He thought if she had an opportunity she'd just jump in and join."

Roxy: "And she did and it was all right, but I would love to have had a heads up before we were just thrown into the situation like that."

Madison: "I don't know how I feel about that."

Roxy: "Honestly? Me either. Part of me is going "Dude what the fuck is wrong with you? That was not cool. It should've been handled with more decorum than that." And the other side of me is going "Best of both worlds. I got what I want and so did he." Then there's the me right now that says "That couldn't be anymore awkward if we tried."

Madison: "That's where I am. I'm on the "What the fuck is wrong with you?" side of the fence."

Roxy: "What the fuck is wrong with me or what the fuck is wrong with Dean?"

Madison: "Both of you. For someone who respects his girlfriend, you sure set yourself right up for a fall last night. What if that went the other way? Then what? You're out a girlfriend and Dean both."

Roxy: "Why would I be out Dean for a choice he made on his own without talking to me?"

Madison: "Because he'd eventually blame you for losing Kenzie and try to pin the situation on you. If you hadn't done this he'd never have done that and so on and so on."

Roxy: "I can see him pulling the "Well, if you never did this or that" scenario, but he wouldn't win with me because there's no going around the fact that he was at fault. He had my pants off not vice versa."

Madison: "And for someone who claims to love Kenzie he sure is quick to try to let you tear them apart. If he doesn't want to be with her he needs to just be a man and tell her so. Stop trying to make this a happy threesome that's never going to exist. "

Roxy: "Well, that's on Dean. If he can't tell his own girlfriend how he's feeling then he's got more issues then I can iron out for him. I'm not a psychologist."

Madison: "And you shouldn't have to be his psychologist. You're a friend not a miracle worker. Although sometimes they are one in the same."

Roxy: "Yes and he needs to know that was not cool last night. I didn't mind the sex. I'm not mad about the sex. I'm mad about how he just threw it at me like that."

Madison: "Good for you. You have a right to be upset about how he handled last night and you have a right to confront him about it. I'll bet you 10 bucks Kenzie isn't as cool as he'd like her to be about this."

Roxy: "Duh. Her boyfriend is having sex with his ex that he still has feelings for. She even said last night she can't compete with that. So, it's like she settled for joining instead of just making it work with him."

Madison: "Maybe she thought if he got it out of his system it would be better for the two of them in the long run and he'd stop pining away for you."

Roxy: ""I hope he talks to her seriously about this. He has a way of just sort of blowing things off or making them sound like they don't mean that much to him."

Madison: "So I've noticed."

Meanwhile, back with Kenzie and Dean,

Kenzie: "All right, now that Roxy isn't here or naked in the bed under you, what the hell is up with you, Jon?"

Dean: "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kenzie: "Oh you don't. Well, does this sound familiar? You were in the bed naked with your ex- girlfriend and then let me walk in on the two of you like you were just eating popcorn and watching movies dressed."

Dean: "I was testing your threesome scenario. I figured if you were truly down with it, you'd just jump in and join us and I was safe."

Kenzie: "Dude, you're never safe to be alone naked with your ex. What the hell was going on prior to my showing up?"

Dean: "Well, I was dressed when Roxy came by. She was looking for someone to go to the gym with her and I don't do mornings so I was looking for a reason to climb back in bed alone and go to sleep. She started going on and on about not having anyone to work out with and Jessica was working out with Seth and she really wanted me to go with her. So, she made a joke and said she couldn't promise me sex because I had a girlfriend, but she'd find some way to bribe me into going. So, I gave in to her game and she threatened to pants me and put my shorts where I couldn't find them if I didn't get my ass in the bathroom and take a shower. So, I dared her to do it and she went for it."

Kenzie: "Sounds like foreplay to me. You wanted her."

Dean: "No. It wasn't foreplay. She smacked my ass and called me "Mox" So I was giving her the Mox treatment when you walked in. She yelled at me for ignoring my phone when it rang with your number on it. She also tried to convince me that you were calling from downstairs in the lobby. But, when I looked at the phone number it said you were in Canada still. So, I figured I was safe."

Kenzie: "And again, you wanted her. You set her up and basically played on the fact that she still wants you. Then you proceeded to put her in the most awkward position possible by leaving her naked on the bed when I walked in on the two of you. She wanted to kill you not participate in a threesome with your girlfriend."

Dean: "I'm not going to deny the fact that I am still attracted to her. It's hard to ignore the fact that I go back into the Mox and Diamond Dust show when she's around. It's always been easy to do with her. This time I took it too far. I know I should've discussed this further with both of you and I'm sorry I forced your hand like that. It wasn't fair of me and it was a selfish dick move."

Kenzie: "That's one way to put it. You're an asshole, you know that? You took advantage of that girl in every possible way. Then you forced her into a threesome situation that you didn't even have the balls to discuss with her, but you sure had the balls to try to fuck her behind my back."

Dean: "You're right. I am an asshole and I did take advantage of the situation. I'm sorry I tried to fuck her behind your back."

Kenzie: "Yeah, I'm not buying it. If you were sorry, you would've reacted differently than just lying there with her naked under you. You would've jumped back or did an "Oh shit" look or something. You just sat there like you were praying to God."

Dean: "Technically I was praying to God. I was praying you wouldn't kill us both and hide the bodies in the desert somewhere. I knew you were way too calm."

Kenzie: "If I sounded way too calm to you and something felt wrong about the situation, why didn't you stop and just say "You know what, this doesn't feel right." And have Roxy put her clothes on. That poor girl wanted to slither under the bed and become another species. She was mortified and I don't blame her. I was mortified for her. You left her no dignity."


	14. Chapter 14

She was mortified and I don't blame her. I was mortified for her. You left her no dignity. She was awkward and uncomfortable with the whole thing. You took advantage of the fact that me and her are like best girlfriends and you used it against her."

Dean: "I didn't use the fact that you two are like best girlfriends against her. I do owe her an apology though. I did force her hand in that situation too."

Kenzie: "Yeah. You did and you made her feel uncomfortable as hell. I won't blame her if she never speaks to you again after this. It serves you right for being an asshole."

Dean: "I agree with you."

Kenzie: "Now, back to you and me. Why were you trying so hard to get caught with her? Did you want to humiliate her like that?"

Dean: "Hell no. I didn't want to humiliate her or make her feel awkward. That was my last intention. I just wanted us to have a good time. That's all I wanted. Granted, I went about it the wrong way and I made everyone uncomfortable in the process, but all I was after was a good time."

Kenzie: "A good time and trying to play "How do I lose the girlfriend for the ex".

Dean: "I wasn't trying to lose the girlfriend for the ex."

Kenzie: "Yes you were. You let me walk in on the two of you in a precarious positon and you were naked. That didn't say "I was on my way to take a shower" or "I was on my way to the gym" that said "I'm fucking another female right under your nose." And in girlfriend and boyfriend talk that means "I'm done with you."

Dean: "Kenz, no. I'm not done with you. I'm not trying to get rid of you. I swear to God. I love you."

Kenzie: "If you love me so much then why didn't you stop and answer the phone? Why didn't you stop and think about how stupid that situation was. Why didn't you act like a man instead of a horny 14 year old boy with his first pair of boobies?"

Dean: "I'm sorry, baby. What more can I say? I was an asshole and I took advantage of the situation."

Kenzie: "Yes you did and my feelings or your love for me never even came into play."

Dean: "You're right. I was wrong for doing that and I am sorry."

Kenzie: "You'd better make this right. I happen to think Roxy is an awesome friend and I don't want some asshole like you getting in the way of our friendship."

Dean: "Do you really think of me as "some asshole" or am I still your boyfriend?"

Kenzie: "Right now, you're some asshole and you're fucked up and wrong for what you did. You seriously need to learn what love and being sorry for your actions means. If you wanted out of our relationship, you should just be a man and say so. I'd be more than happy to give you exactly what you want."

She turns on her heel and walks away from Dean and Dean tries to stop her by grabbing her elbow and she pulls away from him.

Kenzie: "I'm done Jonathan. When you find the man I fell in love with, call me. Until then I don't want to see this Dean Ambrose side of you anymore."

Dean: "Kenzie, wait a minute. I'm not putting on some Dean Ambrose side for you. This is all me and I'm being real. I'm being the Jonathan you fell in love with."

Kenzie: "No. You're not. This is that Dean Ambrose, bad boy I don't give a fuck attitude coming out of you. I don't like the Dean Ambrose I don't give a fuck attitude. Men like that get slapped in real life. It's cute out in the ring and it makes for a bad ass promo and in ring performer, but my boyfriend is not anything like that. You're better than that and I'm not accepting this front you've got going on right now. You'll realize what you did and it'll sink in after I'm gone."

Dean: "You can't leave me. I love you."

Kenzie: "I love you too. That's why I have to leave you. You pull your head out of your ass and we'll talk until then have fun playing house with your little ex."

She leaves out the door and leaves Dean standing there staring after her.


	15. Chapter 15

He calls Roxy as they are stretching out.

Roxy: "Hello?"

Dean: "Hey Rox. I need to talk to you."

Roxy: "I'm at the gym with Madison, Jess, Seth and Roman."

Dean: "I'm coming over there."

Roxy: "All right, I'll see you when you get here."

Dean: "Bye."

Roxy: "Bye."

They hang up and Roxy looks at her phone and shakes her head.

Madison: "What the hell is happening now?"

Roxy: "Who knows? Dean is coming over here to talk to me about something."

Madison: "Hopefully about his weird ass behavior last night or this morning. However you want to look at it."

Roxy: "Yeah. One can hope he wants to talk about that cuz he needs to know that's not the way to deal with a situation."

Madison: "Good luck with him. I'm going to get my set in."

Roxy: "I am too. He won't be here for a few more minutes."

They get into their routine when Dean walks in dressed in his work- out clothes. He puts his stuff in a locker and does his stretches.

Roman: "You made it."

Dean: "Yeah, I would've been here earlier, but I had a few distractions this morning."

Roman: "It's cool. I saw Kenzie show up last night."

Dean: "How did you see her? You were in Madison's room all night."

Roman: "I got up to get some water from the machine and I saw her let herself into your room."

Dean: "Ok. So, Maddie finally let you in."

Roman: "Yeah she did and it was nice. I like being trusted by her."

Dean: "That's good, man. You need to hold on to that trust and take care of it like a baby. It's the most precious part of your relationship. Don't let anything tear that apart."

Roman: "Thanks man. That's good advice."

He smacks him on the back in a man pat.

Dean: "I have some rather disappointing news to tell you."

Roman: "Oh shit. That's never a good way to start a conversation with someone."

Dean: "Yeah I know. Last night Kenzie walked in on Roxy and I in a precarious position and rather than let Roxy get up and cover herself I kind of orchestrated a threesome with her and Kenzie which would've been fine if I had just told Roxy that's what I wanted instead of letting Kenzie just sort of jump into it."

Roman: "What the fuck were you thinking, dude? That's fucked up."

Dean: "I was letting little Jon think for me because if Big Jon was in control I would've said "Wait a minute. Hit the brakes. We need to think this through before we start ripping each other's clothes off." But I was already naked so it really wouldn't make a difference."

Roman: "Seriously? What the fuck was going on in that room, Dean?"

Dean: "It was just Roxy and I acting stupid at first. We were laughing and she was threatening to hide my shorts so I couldn't find them. Then she slapped my ass and told me to go take a shower and I dared her to pants me. She was telling me to answer my phone cuz Kenzie was calling and I ignored it thinking she was still in Canada which she wasn't. She was down stairs in the lobby coming up to surprise me."

Roman: "Yeah. I'm sure she did surprise you."

Dean: "She surprised me by jumping in with us. She came in cool as a cucumber and out down her stuff. Then she changed into lingerie and hopped into bed with us after weighing her options of course."

Roman: "If you say so."

Dean: "I knew it was too good to be true. This afternoon, she broke up with me and told me to have fun playing house with my ex after accusing me of not being real with her. I was being real."

Roman: "Yeah. You were being a real asshole. There's no excuse that's going to justify you letting your girlfriend walk in on you and your ex- girlfriend in any situation let alone putting them both in an awkward threesome position."

Dean: "That was all Kenzie saying it was all right and that they didn't have to do anything they weren't comfortable with."

Roman: "Somehow I don't believe she was that calm and collective."

Dean: "Dude, she smiled at Roxy and kissed her. Yes, she was calm and collective and into it."

Roman: "So, if she was calm, collective and into it why did she break up with you right now?"

Dean: "Cuz she felt I was being an asshole and she didn't like that I wasn't real with her."

Roman: "There's your answer. She wasn't into it as much as she'd like you to think she was. She was doing it for your sake and when she felt like you didn't appreciate her she left you."


End file.
